Succumb
by Buffalo
Summary: One Shot. What happens when they finaly give in, how does it affect their lives.
1. Succumb

A/N – I just took this down and had my sister read over it...fixed some of the grammar and punctuation. There are probably still mistake so I apologize in advance.

Succumb

They succumbed a little over a week ago, and all she can really say is wow. Everything is different, everything. The tips of his fingers have always held power over her but now that she's tasted them, now that she knows just what they can do to her the power is overwhelming.

He lingers everywhere. When they walk into a room he pulls the door open and as she walks through it his hand slides to her lower back. It stays there for just a moment longer than it should.

She finds herself anticipating the moments when they're alone in the break room and he can back her into a corner, wedge his leg between hers and cup her breasts in his hands. His mouth will find her neck and she'll sink a little lower on his leg angling into the pressure. She doesn't have to worry his hands won't leave her breasts. She's always left gasping for air and desperate to get him home. Which home doesn't matter, as long as there is a bed or a wall or even a counter, hell she would take just about anywhere as long as they're alone.

She's taken to letting him drive. They haven't told anyone about the changes in their relationship. This means that finding alone time in the middle of the day is nearly impossible, except when they're in her car. When they're in her car, just the two of them she can't control herself and she forgets she's a police officer. She un-clips her seatbelt moves as close to him as she can get without directly straddling him. Her hand weaves a torturous path up the inside of his leg, never stopping quite long enough where he needs it. Her tongue darts out and finds his neck; sucking in a way that she hasn't felt a need for since she was a teenager. His strangled moans and the white of his knuckles as he grips the steering wheel tell her that he is doing everything in his power to keep the car moving forward.

They succumbed a little over a week ago and she can't remember the last time he was able to the leave the car first.

"Rick," she gasps startled and desperate to keep her voice down. They're at the back of the conference room and Esposito is giving the rundown on a particular group of thugs. She should be paying attention, there is a strong possibility one of these thugs could be the murderer in a case she is working.

"Rick," he's managed to slide his hands under her blouse. She's lucky it's loose because they snake their way along her skin to the front of her body and she can feel herself falling back into him. He keeps his eyes on Esposito as his hands skim the undersides of her breasts. A tiny whimper escapes the back of her throat and his hands drop to her hips. They grip onto her tightly and pull her back so that she's nestled right into him.

"Rick," his name escapes her lips for a third time. She can feel just exactly how much he wants her. She barely registers Esposito pausing in his speech as she grabs Ricks hand and pulls him from the room.

"Detective Beckett, wasn't that pertinent information being discussed in there?" He's grinning as she pulls him to the stairs. She's too impatient to wait for elevators, too turned on to think of anything to say to him except maybe 'how quickly can you take your pants off'.

She thanks god that she parked in the underground that morning; even though it was a beautiful morning. Then she thanks him again when she sees her car in the corner spot and not another soul in sight.

She unlocks the doors and surprises him by pushing him into the back seat and climbing on top of him. She doesn't give him time to make a witty reply and by the look on his face she isn't sure he would even be capable of such a thing.

They succumbed a little over a week ago and it's the first time they have truly abused office hours to do the nasty and she is positive it won't be the last.

His hands take up their position on her hips. Though he knows he doesn't have to guide her in her movements, secretly she likes it when he does. Their lips come together in a blur of teeth and tongues and neither of them can make the decision between gasps for air or staying locked together.

This won't be slow. She's come to like slow with Castle, he has a way of drawing everything out, making her feel everything just a little more deeply. Going slow gives her the opportunity to really enjoy every second of being with him; but this won't be slow.

Already he's unzipped her pants and he's pushing them down her legs. This proves to be difficult as he's lying on his back in a squad car and it's not like either of them are tiny. Somehow they manage. He doesn't remember when she pulled his pants down or when she managed to slip the condom on. Things are moving very fast and all he can think about is that delicious moment when she'll position herself above him and slide down. If it's possible his cock is even harder.

He doesn't take her top off. There isn't time instead he slips his hands under her shirt and smiles when he realizes this had only been a hope, in the very back of his mind as he'd entered the conference room not 20 minutes earlier and done the same thing. His hands find the front clasp of her bra and he's silently grateful to whoever invented that. He's cupping her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers and whishing he could taste her. He even contemplates latching on through her blouse, the dampness of the material might add to her pleasure.

Before he can turn his plan into action he's stopped. That needy little moan she always lets escape when she has to have him inside of her is making an appearance and he can feel her move over him.

The heat coming from her is killing him and unconsciously he thrust upwards. Just the very tip of him entering her causes both of them to groan and pause. His hands leave her breasts and find her neck and her hair. Their eyes meet and as she opens herself to accept every sinful inch of him, he has to bite his lip to keep from finishing on the spot.

Their eyes never leave each other. He can't believe they have only been doing this for a week because at the same time it feels brand new and incredibly natural. She starts to move and they are back to fast, fast and hard.

She is riding him with everything she has. Rocking her hips, using him to get herself off and it's the hottest thing he's ever experienced.

"I'm not going to be able to last very long Kate," His breath is strangled as he speaks the words.

"Don't worry, neither am I" she smiles down at him. It's the first true smile he's seen since he began his assault upstairs. The smile is wiped clear off her face; he grabs hold of her hips and thrusts up into her hard, hitting her right where she needs it.

"Castle," she has promised to stop calling him Castle during sex. Just the sound of it now gives him a boner but it isn't like either of them are in control.

He thrusts up again, she stutters and then gasps and he can feel her walls clench down on him. He can feel her shutter around him as her insides squeeze. He continues to thrust knowing the movement is prolonging her release and then he too is gone, exploding inside of her. His hands digging into her hips probably leaving marks he'll have to kiss away later.

"Oh god," she cries as she collapses on his chest, completely out of breath. If he weren't feeling exactly the same way he'd make some sly comment about how god had nothing to do with it. Then laugh as she attempts to swat him.

But he's still caught up in what they just did, in the sheer power of it. They're spent, completely spent. She is finally able to lift her head and look at him; she peppers his jaw with tiny kisses before placing a long lingering kiss on his lips and mutters something about how unreal that was. His mind is replaying it and he can feel himself harden within her.

"Rick," her little moan is filled with laughter because she can feel it too. If it were up to her they would climb into the front seat drive right back to either one of their places. They'd continue until neither of them could walk.

"I'm sorry, I can't seem to control myself around you," He says it sheepishly and she can't help but smile because she feels exactly the same way. She lifts herself off of him and they both sigh.

"How long have we been gone?" she looks down at her watch and then back at Rick

"I'm pretty sure the gig is up, I don't think anyone missed how quickly you pulled me out of there." He still hasn't moved; hasn't made any attempt to pull his pants up. She groans at the embarrassment she knows is about to come. Even considers quitting her job to avoid it, but the thought is fleeting and disappears instantly.

"I totally thought we'd be able to keep it quiet for at least a month." The words slip from her lips and he laughs.

"Does this mean I get to hold your hand at work?" he asks eagerly, she doesn't even answer just gives him a look and then climbs out of the car. sometime in there she's managed to get dressed.

"Maybe you should go home for the rest of the day," she leans into the car and he looks a little sad but when both of their glances move down to his fully erect piece, he relents.

"That's probably a good idea; Alexis will be out most of the night...study group. You'll come over after work right?"

"Where else would I go?" she leans in one more time and covers her mouth with his, the kiss is brief comfortable and again she is struck with the knowledge that it's only been a little more than a week.

As she walks back into the precinct, she notices Lanie is standing by Ryan's desk and it isn't just the three of them that are giving her the glare, it's the whole damn precinct.

What did these people expect; they were bound to succumb at some point.

End.

A/N – My first Castle fic, I'm not great with the banter I never feel I get it right so I went dirty instead. Hope you liked it!

Please review, was it too dirty? Just dirty enough? Could it have been more dirty?


	2. Good Behaviour

RC

_This is not happening_. He swipes a hand through his hair, looks down and _holy shit, this really is happening._ Her hands are like fire climbing up his legs, she's already undone his belt buckle. Already slipped her slim strong fingers beneath the zipper, and really he thinks he might have died and gone to heaven, or maybe its hell because she's certainly punishing him for something.

Except that she's not. No punishment at all, he's been unusually good today. He waited for her before entering the crime scene, stopped to pick-up coffee on the way to the precinct. He even managed to bite his tongue when Gates was so clearly egging him on after lunch. Really he's been so good today, maybe this is a reward.

Problem is, if it were a reward she wouldn't be allowing him to get so close and then reigning herself in. Her tongue wouldn't be ghosting over his tip, just enough to cause a twitch here and there, her fingers would stay their path, they'd keep their pressure; no, if it were a reward, he wouldn't be so unbelievably desperate for a release that simply wasn't coming.

"Kate," her name is delicious on the tip of his tongue and he can feel her smiling around him. She's having damn near as much fun as him.

"You were very good today, Rick," Her voice is soft, and there's happiness in it. Happiness and a little pride, "I don't think I rolled my eyes once" she says this like it bothers him when she rolls her eyes, she knows for a fact how much he likes it.

Her lips close over his tip and she sucks, "Shit Kate," his hips lift off the couch on instinct and he slides a little further into her mouth. She knows what she's doing though and she accommodates him. Opens wider, relaxes her throat and before he knows it she isn't teasing anymore.

KB

He was so good today, played by all the rules. Even though she came to terms years ago that annoying, crazy, theory building, always getting them into more trouble than it's worth Castle turned her on. She has to admit that patient, thoughtful, play by the rules Castle affects her just as much; and in an entirely different way. Because when Castle is playing by the rules it's all she can do not to break them.

They succumbed almost a year ago, and since then the only times they have broken her strict rules about no 'funny business' at work are when he is behaving himself. So when Gates is bearing down on him, questioning his really quite sensible train of thought and he just allows her to do it, she can feel the heat pooling between her legs and she knows she's in trouble.

Gates walks away, the boys approach getting quickly back to work. Kate can feel his eyes on her, she looks up and she can see the giddy excitement reflected back at her. He knows exactly what he's doing and as turned on as she already is, she wants him to suffer for messing with her.

So she reigns herself in, as much as she can, because he just keeps behaving himself and the urge to slip into interrogation one, share a shower in the locker room or drag him down to her cruiser – which she knows is fun – well it's overwhelming.

Somehow she makes it through the day without ripping off his clothes, and now she's a little pissed at him. He's even helped her with paperwork, if he isn't trying to drive her crazy than what the hell is he doing. She's so frustrated she won't let him help her with her jacket, and when they slip into the elevator on the way up to the loft, and he slides his hand into that wonderful place between her jeans and the base of her shirt, skin against skin, she has to bite the inside of her lip until its bleeding to keep from moaning, and giving him the satisfaction she knows he's craving.

Officially she had moved into the loft 4 months and 22 days after they'd succumbed. Unofficially she'd brought an overnight bag that first weekend and they'd pretty much begun moving the rest of her things the next day. It never ceased to amaze her how quickly the loft had become home.

"What are you thinking about," his voice is soft and his breath is warm against her ear. His hands squeeze her hips and he's so fully in her space that it's impossible to think anything at all.

"Rick,"

He's smiling into her shoulder now and instinctively she leans into him.

"I love coming home with you," He whispers, peppers her long neck with warm kisses, "I love listening to you call me Castle all day, but even more than that, I love coming home with you, I spend every minute of the way home counting down the seconds until I become Rick instead of Caste." Just like that she's melting into him. Just like that she's forgotten why she was angry with him and all she wants to do is reward him. Reward him for being the most wonderful man in the universe.

It isn't until she's got him backed onto the couch and deep within her throat that she remembers how he's teased her all day long. How unfair he was, simply by behaving himself. So she begins to tease, just like he teases her.

"You were very good today, Rick," Her hands slide up his thighs, her tongue flat against his length rises slowly until she has his head between her lips. "I don't think I rolled my eyes once," she looks up as the words slip out and catches his eye just as she closes around his head and begins to suck gently.

"Shit Kate," he groans, his hips lift off the couch and he pushes into her further. She's become accustomed to his size and she absolutely loves to have him in her mouth. Maybe it's the control it allows her, maybe it's just the thrill of watching him experience her, whatever it is, it never takes long to have her positively aching for him.

He shutters an obscenity and pushes deeper down her throat, and she's riding her hand in front of him; using the inseam on her jeans to relive some of the tension burning in her core.

"Kate," he gasps again and she realises he's trying to pull out, if only he knew just how close she was.

RC

He's so close he can hardly breathe, but he wants her with him. Beneath him, above him, bent over the kitchen table, he doesn't care he just wants her with him on this. Because he knows she's been waiting all day, he knows how difficult it is for her to control herself when he behaves himself.

She swallows twice, in quick succession, shaking him out of his thoughts and nearly snapping the cord holding him together. His eyes meet hers and he can see the thin sheen of sweat on her skin, he knows that look. His eyes travel down her body and he can see one strong hand rolling a nipple through her blouse and the other, holy shit the other is clamped so tightly between her legs he's surprised she hasn't cut off blood flow to the rest of her arm.

He pushes himself to his feet, cups her head softly and let's go. "Kate," he gasps, "fuck" another gasp has him thrusting within her. She whimpers around him and his eyes open again, this time they're locked on her, she's so unbelievably hot. She's so close, so close she moves her hand from her breast to grab hold his ass and pull him in forward. "So close Kate, so..." and then he can't speak because she's halted around him, her body tenses, she swallows again and he knows she's coming. It's enough to bring him over the edge and he spills into her just as she leans back, fills her mouth with him and she sucks back every single drop.

"Oh my god, I am so going to behave on a more regular basis." He collapses onto the couch and pulls her up beside him. They're limp and sweaty, and sated and yet he doesn't want to let go of her.

"I don't think we could survive too much of your good behaviour." She breathes out and falls back lengthwise on the couch, pulling him on top of her, nestling him between her legs.

His head is pillowed on her chest and he can't control his tongue as it dips out to taste her silky skin, peeking out between the open buttons of her blouse.

"You're probably right," he closes his eyes, listens to her beneath him, and doesn't have to try to match their breathing. He can't believe what an awesome place they're in. Can't believe he gets to take her home every night. Still can't really believe what just happened, or how much it turned her on. His mind flicks back to that picture of her riding her own hand and he smiles.

His hand slides between them, "Rick," she groans into him as he blindly gropes her jeans between her legs. They're soaked and he's thrilled about it, she really did come. "How fucking hot is it, that deep-throating me can turn you on like that." His cock twitches between them and she laughs with complete carefree rubs his fingers in a neat little circle around her clit and she can't control the thrust up and into him.

"Is it wrong that as hot as that was, I still want to be inside you." He mumbles against the skin of her breast.

"No," she moans into the arm she's thrown over face and wriggles against him. "Take my pants off Rick," she sighs and he's pulling the denim from her body so quickly her panties come too. He has to pull away to get rid of his own pants and she takes the opportunity to remove her blouse and bra. She stands and he thinks she's going climb on top of him, but instead she grabs his hand and leads him back to their bedroom.

"This is more comfortable than the couch," she pulls the duvet back and slides into the bed, he's only a step behind her but he has to stop and watch because she flips onto her back and bends her knees. She's wide open for him and she's dripping wet. Her eyes are just begging him not to waste any time and who is he to argue.

"You going to stand there all day, or are you going to fuck me Richard Castle."

He chokes on his tongue and she can't stop the laughter rising within her. "You don't have to tell me twice," He hops onto the bed and settles himself between her legs, his tongue finds her breast as he slides into her just as easily as he thought it was going to be.

"Not when you're behaving I don't,"

A/N – So I've decided to make this a bunch of random smutty one shots, I can't say how frequently I'll update, maybe just when inspiration strikes. But it's going to be in the same Universe as and follow a timeline. I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
